


Rouge - Art Companion

by LullabyKnell



Series: Back From The Dead, Red? [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Art Collection, Companion Art, Companion Piece, Gen, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of art for my fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5152787/chapters/11864390">Rouge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackjack Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm writing, I tend to draw my ideas out. I feel that it helps me get a good handle on the characters, so I know what they look like and can focus on who they really are. Also, I find art is a pretty good way to unwind.  
> The costumes here aren't for definite, but this is more or less how I imagine each depicted character in my head. Think of it as... concept art, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If the links are broken, you can find most of the art and more HERE.](https://lullabyknellart.tumblr.com/tagged/back-from-the-dead-red)

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

**Blackjack Pirates**

  * Portgas D. Rouge / Redblack Jack


  * Baiebleu "Liz" Eliza / Bluebeard John


  * Kanone Grieffe / Whitecross Simon


  * Blackjack Pirates - General



 

**Portgas D. Rouge / Redblack Jack**

The captain of the Blackjack Pirates, Redblack Jack was known as the "World's Greatest Thief" and for his friendship with "Pirate King" Gol D. Roger. Methods and abilities mostly unknown, Redblack Jack was considered to be distant, slippery, and very deadly. After disbanding his crew, Redblack Jack disappeared for about a year and a half, then resurfaced in South Blue with a wasting illness that killed him within days of his reappearance. 

_Portgas D. Rouge (early to mid-thirties) and her alter ego, Redblack Jack (early forties)._

_Young Portgas D. Rouge (16 years old)._

**Baiebleu "Liz" Eliza / Bluebeard John**

The first mate of the Blackjack Pirates, Bluebeard John was a masterful swordsman and was considered a possible candidate for "World's Greatest Swordsman" before the GPE, but was never fully tested due to the Blackjack Pirates' private nature and his retirement/disappearance after the disbandment of his crew. He was very, _very_ well known for being charming and seducing women across the Blues; it was said that he left a wife in every port, and would kill them if they were ever unfaithful to him.

_Baiebleu "Liz" Eliza (mid to late-forties) and concept art for her alter ego, Bluebeard John (mid to late-forties)._

**Kanone Grieffe / Whitecross Simon**

The gunmaster and mechanic (and second mate) of the Blackjack Pirates, Whitecross Simon was an extremely talented marksman and a genius with projectile weaponry. He was best known for his coordinated cannon attacks that ripped enemy vessels to shreds, along with his complete lack of mercy or general humanity. After the Blackjack Pirates disbandment, Whitecross Simon disappeared, and the Marines have been searching for him to utilize his intelligence ever since.

_Kanone Grieffe (early to mid-forties) and concept art for her alter ego, Whitecross Simon (age unknown).  
_

**Blackjack Pirates - General**

The Blackjack Pirates were a crew of thieves, extremely good at disguising their movements and suspected to be very good at disguising themselves. Save for a number of famous crews, the Blackjack Pirates were very private and secretive, rarely making public appearances without a purpose, often distraction, or without the company of an allied crew such as the Roger Pirates. The only confirmed death in their crew is their captain, Redblack Jack; none of the others have been seen or caught since.

_Concept Art for Temporary/Unnamed Blackjack Pirates (Rina and Rita): The Maids of Spades, Hearts, Clubs, and Diamonds._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If the links are broken, you can find most of the art and more HERE.](https://lullabyknellart.tumblr.com/tagged/back-from-the-dead-red)


	2. Jolly Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If the links are broken, you can find most of the art and more HERE.](https://lullabyknellart.tumblr.com/tagged/back-from-the-dead-red)

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

**Jolly Rogers**

  * Blackjack Pirates


  * Allies



 

**Blackjack Pirates**

Redblack Jack, Bluebeard John, and Whitecross Simon.

Portgas D. Rouge (Young), Baiebleu "Liz" Eliza, and Kanone Grieffe.

 

Troise Rina/Rita and Makino.

  

 

Haites Domino and Haruki the Jackal

 

Hand of Four - Maids of Spades, Hearts, Clubs, and Diamonds.

 

**Allies**

Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku "Shakky".

Young Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If the links are broken, you can find most of the art and more HERE.](https://lullabyknellart.tumblr.com/tagged/back-from-the-dead-red)


	3. Chapter Covers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If the links are broken, you can find most of the art and more HERE.](https://lullabyknellart.tumblr.com/tagged/back-from-the-dead-red)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If the links are broken, you can find most of the art and more HERE.](https://lullabyknellart.tumblr.com/tagged/back-from-the-dead-red)


End file.
